Rory
by stradlater
Summary: The tenth doctor and Amy set out on quest to find Rory and, of course, save the universe.
1. Chapter 1 Ten and Amelia

"He's part of of your imagination, he is not real." She thought. "Just a weird man in a weird dream." She turned around, slowly startled by glimpses of light. There it was; he was coming back! The blue box appeared as anticipated, and Amy ran towards the pull-open door. Before she got to the door though, a strange man walked out. This man could not be the doctor, or at least certainly not the doctor she remembered.

"Hello," said the strange man, he had a Scottish accent, and was wearing a brown pinstripe suit, a long brown trench coat, and converse. Amy quickly backed away from the man.

"Where's the doctor?" she demanded.

"That would be me, and you are?" he asked.

"I am Amy Pond, and you are most certainly _not _the doctor!" she replied.

"What makes you so sure of that?" said the doctor, "I'm a time lord, we regenerate, different bodies, you probably know me from a different regeneration, and judging from the fact that I have no clue who you are, I'm guessing that the doctor which you know is one of the future. Well, my future, at least, I mean, as a time traveller the future is relevant, but I'm sure you either don't want to hear, or already know all that. So what can I do for you?"

"Well for starters you could explain to me what's been going on, and then you could help me find Rory."

"Rory, who's Rory? Is he some sort of animal? Roar! I love animals, let me guess, he's your cat?"

"Husband."

"Oh. Well Rory is an excellent name for a cat, husband, not so much."

Amy gave the doctor a look. A look that gave away everything and nothing. The look said, 'I know you, and I know how you are,' 'please, this is serious,' and 'this is important,' all at once, yet the look did not give away how she knew him, why, and just how serious this all was, and why this was so important, so vital to the doctor, the TARDIS, and the universe's existence and survival.

Amy stepped into the TARDIS. She had seen this control room before, this was the old control room she saw when they rescued the TARDIS from that evil planet.

"So you are from the past," Amy said.

"Yes, I guess so," said the doctor. "Allons-y!"

The doctor and Amy stepped out of the TARDIS and onto a very strange looking planet. They were surrounded by what appeared to be blue sand, and purple cacti.

"Where are we?" Amy wondered.

"Wherever we're needed," replied the doctor.

The sky was green, with white, cotton candy clouds, and it was a fairly overcast day. Amy could feel the heat rise up from the sun's reflection off the blue sand. The whole scene, it looked like they were standing on an ocean, the way the sun reflected off of little shards, the ripples in the sand caused by the constant wind. The horizon was infinite, except, except for a cloud on the left that appeared to be getting closer.

After further examination Amy deducted that it wasn't a cloud at all, it was a far off factory, and the reason they kept getting closer was because they were subconsciously walking towards it. Something about this factory was able to pull them towards it, with all little, but much force.

Amy and the doctor continued to walk towards this strange factory, the doctor seemed of little concern about this anomaly.

"Doctor?" asked Amy, "Why are we walking towards this factory as if we are being pulled?"

"Good question," replied the doctor, "and where there's a good question, there's generally a good answer. Let's find out!"


	2. Chapter 2 Factory

The doctor and Amy continued towards the mysterious factory. They were approaching the factory, and as they approached they noticed the general gloominess surrounding the building. It was long and narrow, and very dark. It had a huge entrance, a set of double doors surrounded by stone steps, and what appeared to be an iron gate. But there was something very odd about this building, something she had seen before, but she couldn't quite pinpoint it. Ah, yes. The building had bumps on it, bumps all over, and these bumps, they weren't just ordinary bumps, no, Amy had seen these exact bumps before... on the armour of a dalek.

"Well, in we go," said the doctor.

Amy was not reassured by this, and a dark feeling crept over her body. It was as if Amy could sense that something terrible was about to happen, and it was about to happen to them. The doctor and Amy walked into a dark corridor, they could hear the buzz of the production line and electronic voices.

"We must fulfil our duty and ex-ter-min-ate all other races," said a voice nearby.

The doctor and Amy continued down the hallway and into a large production room. In the room were various machines all creating these strange bumped planks.

"What are they?" asked Amy.

"Dalekanium," replied the doctor.

"As in daleks?" replied Amy, "as in run for your life, no mercy, kill everything, daleks?"

"Those would be the ones," replied the doctor, "but they would rather 'exterminate'."

"Then why aren't we running!"

"Patience Pond," replied the doctor. "there only appear to be two daleks in this entire factory, and this place, really, really needs to be shut down."

The two daleks in the factory didn't even seem to notice neither Amy's, nor the doctor's presence. The doctor quickly took the sonic screwdriver and plunged it into the first one's eye-stock. That the second one noticed, but the doctor already appeared to have a plan. As the second one approached, the doctor quickly picked up the closest object, which happened to be a piece of dalekanium and batted the eye-stock off the creature as if it were baseball.

"We're lucky," said the doctor, if those daleks weren't defective we may have actually had some trouble on our hands."


	3. Chapter 3 Rory

The doctor walked towards a giant lever, and slowly pulled on it, shutting down the assembly line.

"It's crucial that the daleks don't get their hands on this," he said. "This is really dangerous."

The doctor walked towards a giant red button labeled 'SELF DESTRUCT'.

"They always have these, to save the factories' goods from invaders." "RUN!"

The doctor and Amy ran as fast as they could away from the time bomb of a factory. They ran and stopped when they approached the TARDIS.

"Our work isn't finished," said the doctor, "the button would have sent a distress signal to the daleks, they are on their way"

"So what are we going to do?" asked Amy, "Run?"

"No," replied the doctor, "the daleks are a menace and threat to the lives of many innocent creatures, they will stop at nothing to succeed in their 'extermination', therefore we must defeat the daleks."

The doctor and amy waited outside the TARDIS for merely two minutes before a fleet of ships littered the sky. The ships detected the threat and landed, but not before taking the doctor and Amy aboard.

"Threat detected, highest possible, it is... THE DOCTOR," said the dalek that appeared to be the leader.

The doctor and Amy were lead to a room near the back of the ship. Once pushed through the door Amy noticed something. Amy noticed that this room already had an inhabitant, Rory.


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1 Who?

- This is only half of chapter 4, I will post the other half as chapter 4.5, I just don't have the time right to now to finish it and it hasn't been updated in way too long -

"Rory!" Amy screamed.

She ran towards Rory and engulfed him in a friendly embrace.

"Amy!" screamed Rory as he spun her around in a circle.

"Now that all formalities are over can we get on with our escape?" said the doctor.

Amy was seriously hoping that the doctor had some sort of plan, but at the moment it seemed as if he did not. The doctor paced back and forth, as he did this he mumbled to himself.

"Ah-ha," he said, "I know what we have to do, we must break out of here, Rory."

The doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at Rory's shackles. The shackles came undone.

"Ah, primitive," said the doctor, "since I was able to do that we can figure that the daleks are just near the beginning of their tirade. This technology is primitive. One thing is certain though, we don't have the TARDIS and we need to be rescued."

"But how?" asked Amy?

Rory then noticed something, who was this man that was with Amy, what is this screwdriver-looking thing he had, and what's a TARDIS? Rory took Amy aside, and proceeded to ask her what all the questions on his mind. Amy swiftly answered his questions, though Rory was not very inclined to believe her.

"The door is locked through a compression chamber, which can only be opened by the retinal scan of the eye-stock of a dalek."


End file.
